braveandboldfandomcom-20200213-history
Evil Under the Sea!
Summary * Teaser: Batman and Atom fight to prevent Felix Faust from opening Pandora's Box. * Main Plot: Batman investigates seismic activity and pays a visit to Aquaman, who is unaware that his brother Orm is conspiring with Black Manta to conquer Atlantis. Aquaman and Batman team up to battle Black Manta. Appearing in "Evil Under The Sea!" TEASER Featured Characters: * Batman * Atom (Ryan Choi) (First full appearance) Villains: * Felix Faust (First appearance) * Pandora's Box Beast (First appearance) Items: * Pandora's Box MAIN EPISODE Featured Characters: * Batman * Aquaman (First full appearance) Supporting Characters: * Fluke the Dolphin (First full appearance) Villains: * Black Manta (First appearance) * Ocean Master (First appearance) Other Characters: * Atlanteans * Atlanna (First appearance) * Mera (First appearance) Locations: * Atlantis Items: * Batarang * Trident of Poseidon Vehicles: * Batplane Synopsis The episode begins with Batman tied to a pillar by Felix Faust who is attempting to open Pandora’s Box. Batman warns Faust of toying with forces beyond his comprehension but Faust ignores him. Batman escapes the trap, evades Faust’s attacks and destroys his book of spells. It is shown that Batman escaped with the help of the Atom and the two knock out the sorcerer. The episode begins with Batman flying over the ocean when he detects a disturbance along the ocean shelf. He rides in the bat boat and swims to Atlantis just in time to save Aquaman from an assassination attempt. Aquaman reveals that he and his brother Orm are talking again. While Batman is extremely doubtful that Orm has reformed Aquaman insists that he has changed. Batman then tells Aquaman he is there to check out a disturbance along the ocean shelf and Aquaman invites himself. Mean while Orm conspires with the villain Black Manta on killing Aquaman so Orm can become King. The two travel the location while Aquaman tells stories of his exploits much to the annoyance of Batman for the whole trip. Arriving at the area the two are attacked by a group of sea creatures. When Aquaman’s telepath fails to calm the creatures down they are forced to attack. The duo comes out on top but the two find mind control devices on the creatures. Batman immediately points out that it is Orms technology but Aquaman insist that it is the work of his arch nemesis, Black Manta. The two return to Atlantis just in time for the Atlantian celebration. During the celebration Batman attacks Orm after he mistakenly thought that Orm has poisoned Aquaman’s drink. Aquaman is forced to tell Batman that he has to leave and Batman is escorted back to the surface by two sharks. Back at the celebration Orm attacks Aquaman in a secluded area of the palace. Now calling himself Ocean Master, Orm declares that he should be king. Aquaman is defeated and placed in a prison cell. Black Manta then turns of Orm and jails him as well. Meanwhile, Batman escapes from the sharks and returns to help save Aquaman. Black Manta then reveals his plan to destroy Atlantis using a generator that Batman had detected as an underwater disturbance. Aquaman and Orm escape there prison thanks to Aquamans never say die attitude and they, along with Batman battle Black Manta and his mercenaries. Orm and Aquaman successfully destroy the generator and Batman quickly defeats Black Manta. Back in Atlantis Orm in put in jail but Aquaman insists he is not giving up on his brother because they are family. Trivia TBA Category:Episodes Category:Season One